Bratrstvo Oceli
Bratrstvo oceli je technologická organizace působící napříč ruinami poválečné Severní Ameriky, z kořenů vyplývající z americké armády a vlády-podporovanou vědeckou komunitou. Počátky. Bratrstvo oceli založil Roger Maxson, kapitán v armádě Spojených států. Pod vedením plukovníka Roberta Spindela, Maxson byl součástí týmu, zaslaném dne 3. ledna 2076 na sledování pokroku na West-Tek zařízení v Kalifornii, který byl výzkum provádějící jménem americké vlády. Dne 7. ledna 2077, všichni West-Tek výzkumníci a personál - Maxson a jeho tým, byly přemístěny do nově postavené Mariposa vojenské základny ve snaze posílit bezpečnost. Října 10, 2077, kapitán Maxson a jeho muži objevili, k jejich zděšení, že vědci v Mariposa West-Tek za použití vojenské vězně jako nedobrovolných testovaných osob pro jejich geneticky nucené Evolutionary Virus (FEV). Morálka v základně rychle zhroucený Plukovník Spindel a jeho duševní zhroucení, nakonec spáchal sebevraždu o pět dní později. Maxsonovi muži se k němu obrátil na vedení. Kapitán Maxson pokračoval ve výslechu Robert Andersona, hlavního vědce z výzkumného týmu West-Tek umístěný u Mariposa, Anderson, spolu s většinou jeho výzkumný tým, byly následně popraveni za své zločiny. Maxson, nyní pod kontrolou základny, ohlásil svoji dezerci z armády Spojených států přes rádio října 20. Ke svému zmatku, nedostal žádnou odpověď z velení řetězu-of-, protože americká armáda v současné době zaměřena na eskalující konflikt Čínou. O tři dny později 23. října, oba národy vyslaly své jaderné arzenály. Během dvou hodin se světová válka skončila a většina Země byla zredukovaná na radioaktivní pustiny. Mariposa Vojenská základna přežila nápor, jeho četné bezpečnostní protokoly chrání vojáky uvnitř od zářením a FEV, který byl omylem propuštěn a prosakující do novorozeného pustiny. Dva dny po útoku, dne 25. října, kapitán Maxson poslal jednoho ze svých mužů, Platner, venku v power armor pátrat po oblast a sbírat údaje o atmosféře. Platner hlásil žádné podstatné množství radiace v okolí. Poté, co pohřbil těla Andersona a jeho zaměstnanců, kapitán Maxson a jeho muži přepadli základnu pro různé dodávky a zbranít před utěsněním Mariposi a pouštějí se pryč do pouště, se nakonec podařilo přeskupit s přeživšími členy, včetně Maxsonovi vlastní manželky a dospívající syna. Následující týdny cestování v rukách jednotlivých Raider gangů a drsných podmínkách pustiny. V listopadu 2077, kapitán Maxson nakonec přivedl svou skupinu přeživších do bezpečí Hills, protiatomový kryt vlády. Tato cesta byla zvěčněna v bratrství tradici jako "Exodus" Kapitán Maxson ohlásil bunkr jako velitelství pro svoji novou organizaci, jako Bratrstva prvního vysokého staršího, Maxson se snažili využít zdroje Lost Hills "pomoci obnovit civilizaci, bez ohledu na náklady." Raná léta. Poměrně málo je známo o raných dobách Bratrstva oceli. V roce 2134, rozvíjející frakce Bratrstva, pod vedením seržanta Dennise Allena, požádal Radu starších o povolení prozkoumat zbytky West Tek výzkumném zařízení při hledání technologických artefaktů. V důsledku světové války, zařízení zůstala vysoce ozářeného zříceninu jen lokální záře. Stařešinové byl odepřena žádost seržanta Allena. Navzdory tomuto incidentu, Bratrstvo oceli pokračovalo růstu v síle pod vedením staršího Maxsona, vylepšování své technologie a postupně se tvořící rozkazy rytířů, zákoníci a Paladiny, které jsou známy dnes. Následující rok, Roger Maxson zemřel na rakovinu. Jeho syn, Maxson II, následoval jej jako vysokého staršího. V letech 2150, Bratrstvo začalo rozšířit svůj vliv ven do okolních oblastí, rychle prosazování místo svého jako jeden z hlavních sil Nového Kalifornie z poválečné západní pobřeží. Začátkem 50. let viděl vznik předního Raiders skupiny známé jako Vipers, kdo rychle usazeným základnu operací v Badlands na jih od Lost Hills. Poháněny blízko-náboženského šílenství.V roce 2155, Bratrstvo poslal hrst družstev ven do pustiny ke sledování Vipers. K starším, se to zdálo oslavené cvičení, protože byli přesvědčeni, že malá objektivita bratrstva vojsk v power armors by být dostačující k vypořádat s bandou nájezdníků, bez ohledu. Jedno družstvo bratrstvo, vedl Maxson II sám.. při pohledu na takové těžce ozbrojené síly, Maxson nevzal v úvahu, horlivost a krutost Vipers... nebo jejich jedovaté zbraně. Jedna šipka odřela vysokého staršího, zatímco on měl helmu, což vedla k jeho smrti o několik hodin později. John Maxson, vnuk Rogera, převzal roli vysokého staršího. V důsledku této události, nově jmenovaný ředitel Paladin Rhombus zahájil celoplošnou kampaň proti Vipers, je lovu a nutí je téměř k zániku v průběhu jednoho měsíce. Těch několik málo zbývajících Vipers podařilo rozptýlit na sever a na východ až k pohoří Sierra Madre. Bylo to na konci této kampaně, že Bratrstvo poslalo hrst vojákl a emisarů s cílem vystopovat tyto uprchlé Vipers. V roce 2162, člen Vaultu dorazil do Lost Hills bunkru, usiloval o vstup do bratrstva. Jeho žádost byla brána na lehkou váhu, a měl za úkol získat záznamy seržanta Dennise Allena expedice v nebezpečných troskách West Teku výzkumného zařízení, výprava byla běžně používána k zastrašení od připadných členů bratrstva. a nejen že se vrátil z West-Tek zařízení živý, ale také uspěl v úkolu, obnovil záznam holodisku Allena. Jako výsledek, člen Vaultu se stal prvním venkovním členem Bratrstva oceli za posledních několik desetiletí, i přes protesty několika členů. de:Stählerne Bruderschaft en:Brotherhood of Steel es:Hermandad del Acero fi:Brotherhood of Steel fr:Confrérie de l'Acier it:Confraternita d'Acciaio ja:Brotherhood of Steel lt:Plieno Brolija ko:브라더후드 오브 스틸 nl:Brotherhood of Steel pl:Bractwo Stali pt:Irmandade de Aço ru:Братство Стали uk:Братство Сталі zh:鋼鐵兄弟會